Give Me All You've Got
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: "I do not wish to hurt you Stark," Thor bounced on his heels, a wide smile playing on his lips as a loose strand of blonde fell into his eyes. Tony laughed cockily at that, bounding on his own feet as he dodged another half-hearted punch from Thor. Slash. Explicit Tony/Thor.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've never even thought of these two together until I saw a fan art of Thor fucking Tony in the ass...needless to say, this is the result. 2nd part coming soon, I promise!**

**I do not own The Avengers. **

"Show me what you got, big man." Tony grinned wickedly up at Thor, the blonde standing an arm's length apart from the notorious Iron Man. The Asgardian flashed a toothy smile back at the much smaller man, reaching around to the back of his head to tie his long hair into a small ponytail.

Swiftly moving forward, Thor was throwing light punches at Tony, the two of them standing in the middle of the sparring ring in SHIELD's gym and training facility. The inventor had invited his other-worldly friend to work-out with him, knowing all too well that it was probably a bad idea. It would have been much more practical to ask Clint or Steve, maybe even Natasha, but today, Tony was feeling a little edgy. He wanted a true challenge.

"I know you've got more than that in that oversized body of yours!" The dark haired man taunted, dodging every swing the taller man was tossing his way. Of course Thor was holding back; he was fully aware that if he hit Tony with his actual strength, he would easily knock him across the room.

"I do not wish to hurt you Stark," Thor bounced on his bare heels, that wide smile playing on his lips as a loose strand of blonde fell into his eyes. Tony laughed cockily at that, bounding on his own feet as he dodged another half-hearted punch from Thor.

"C'mon blondie, I can take it, _gimme all you got_!" The dark eyed man shouted the last bit, not really expecting what had come next.

Thor brought his huge arm back and in one quick movement he balled his fist and punched forward, his hand slamming right into Tony's abdomen and sending the smaller man flying some feet back. Thor's blue eyes immediately went wide, watching Tony land against one of the lifting benches, a groan leaving the billionaire's throat.

Tony was literally seeing stars as he leaned himself up, a quivering had coming up to clench against his middle, Thor arriving at his side in a flashing moment, kneeling beside him. "Tony, are you alright?" He asked, his eyebrows turning up in concern as his large hand came around to clasp his friend's far shoulder. Tony glanced over to Thor when he said that, thinking that his question may have qualified as the dumbest thing he's ever been asked.

Sitting for a moment and letting the pain in his abdomen die down a little, Tony finally smiled, his hand coming forward to ball up the front of Thor's loose gray hoodie, pulling his strong friend forward with an intended jerk, their faces inches apart. "_Now that's what I'm taking about big guy._" Tony groaned.

The thunder god was smiling once again, a hearty laugh following as he leaned back, Tony's grip on his hoodie faltering as the dark haired man let his hands fall to his sides. "Truly a worthy opponent you are Stark," Thor joked as he brought his arm a little further down from the inventor's shoulders and around the top of his back, helping him to his feet. A little wobbly at first, Tony bit back on his lower lip, letting Thor lead him over to one of the benches that lined the gym's four walls.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Thor asked once more, watching as Tony winced when he reached down for his water bottle. Flicking the top open and taking a quick swig of the drink, Tony glanced over at Thor, eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Yeah wing-head, I'll be fine." Thor rolled his eyes. He regrets ever wearing his ceremonial helmet to battle in front of Tony.

Suddenly Tony coughed up a little of the water, bending forward and scowling as his hand came forward once more to clentch his middle. Thor reacted quickly, hand placing itself on Tony's back once more. "Let me have a look."

Before the dark haired man could protest, Thor was leaning him back and scooting closer, his fingers reaching down and tugging Tony's black wifebeater over his head, leaving him shirtless. Gazing down at his own abdomen, Tony could see the start of a fresh bruise beginning to stain his tanned skin right above his navel. Thor leaned over, having a look for himself, clearly having no judgment of personal space as his rough fingertips began to slide over his friend's bare stomach. Tony felt himself tense up, the sensation sending a shock through his body.

"I'm very sorry my friend," Thor genuinely apologized, sitting up straight, his eyes still turned down, his hand laying flat against Tony's bruise. As the dark haired man turned his head to face Thor, he felt his pulse beat wildly for a moment, the blonde's face looking guilty, the hand on his stomach beginning to pull away.

"Don't worry about it Thor..." Tony said quietly, his own hand coming forward to touch against the thunder god's, pushing his palm back against his bare body. The Asgardian turned towards his friend, their eyes meeting suddenly, both of them realizing just how close they actually were. Tony had no idea what the hell was coming over him, but as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Thor's, honestly, he could have cared less.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! Didn't know if I was going to get much feedback on this since Tony/Thor isn't too much of a popular pairing. I feel like I got a little OOC with Tony in this...but it's my first time writing him so let's see if I can't improve! :) **

**I do not own The Avengers. **

Thor's eyebrows raised, his confused eyes fluttering closed as he pressed into the kiss, his hand against Tony's abdomen allowing him to feel his quickening pulse. Tony leaned back a little, Thor surprisingly taking the reins.

The Asgardian's free hand came up, palm resting against the side of Tony's heated face, his large frame beginning to shadow over the dark haired man's as he moved in, deepening the kiss. Tony let his mouth be taken over, Thor's slick tongue prying his lips apart and sliding inside, a low, humming moan rising up from inside the blonde's throat. Finding that his hand's weren't being put to good use, Tony reached up and around, fingers pulling the hair tie from the god's pony tail and letting the length fall, Thor's long locks sprawling across his broad shoulders.

Tony was well known for being a play boy, and for a good reason too. Pushing back against Thor's open mouth, the smaller man shifted their positions, his leg swinging over his teammate's hips and leaving him to straddle the thunder god. This sudden movement didn't come without pain though, Tony almost letting out a struggled groan as his abdomen throbbed. Choosing to ignore it, the inventor's hands sunk into the sea of golden hair in front of him, his fingers taking hold and gripping as he continued the lip lock between them.

A small chuckle came from Thor, the blonde smiling into the kiss as he accepted, _and loved, _the ferocity that the famous Iron Man was throwing at him. His grip was soon at Tony's narrow waist, fingertips testing his own luck as they teased at the waistband of the smaller man's sweatpants, slightly penetrating the elastic and sinking in.

A heavy breath left Thor's mouth as Tony leaned back, sucking on the Asgardian's bottom lip, dark brown eyes opening slightly to take a peak at the god's expression. It was dripping with what Tony could only describe as _sex; _Thor's cheeks and the bridge of his nose flooded with blush, his blonde hair draping over his eyes, which were now opening to meet Tony's gaze with dazed blue iris'. Tony broke their mouths apart, swallowing dryly as Thor's hands were now beneath his pants, palms gripping around his bare ass.

_"Tell me what you wish me to do, Tony." _Thor's fingers squeezed a little harder, his lips against Tony's ear and whispering. The smaller man shuddered against Thor's wide chest, feeling the blonde's teeth nibbling playfully at his earlobe, their facial hair scraping together in the process. Tony swears he could have seen stars again when he felt Thor's cock pulse beneath his shorts as he continued to straddle him.

Honestly, Tony couldn't believe what he was about to say. _"Want...-want you to fuck me," _He breathed shamelessly into Thor's hair, hearing a pleased groan in reply.

Suddenly Tony felt himself being lifted up, Thor holding him by a combination of his hands on his ass and the billionaire's legs gripped around the Asgardian's waist. He quickly realized that he wasn't used to this- being manhandled and controlled with such ease. As Thor backed them up into the wall, Tony leaned his head against the cold surface, letting out a groan as the god of thunder deviously let his tongue drag up the length of his neck.

Soon the two were writhing against one another, Tony's hands dragging Thor's hoodie up and over his hard body, yanking it over the larger man's head and tossing it across the gym's floor. Both of them were slicked with sweat by this point, Thor's hands sliding his dark haired friend's pants and boxers down over his ass, his long fingers beginning to brush over Tony's entrance.

The usually cocky and collected ladies-man was panting, his dark eyes half lidded as he stared at Thor's flushed face, fingers still sifting through his thick golden hair, feeling himself being opened up. _"Have y-you fucking done this before?" _Tony's back began to arch from the wall, his eyebrows knitting as Thor smiled crookedly, his middle finger completely sunken into his ass and hooking.

_"Possibly," _Thor answered, his own eyebrow raised as he bit back against his lip, his hips thrusting up smoothly, Tony hissing as he felt the larger man's bulge ride up against his bare ass, leaving him to ask himself why the hell the two still had pants on.

Tony began to slide his legs further down on Thor's body, making the taller man's shorts bunch low on his chiseled hips, the dark hair trailing down from his navel expanding. Soon Tony's feet were on the ground, Thor's fingers leaving his hole as the billionaire pushed the blonde away, making him stand back a little. Looking down at his teammate with confused eyes, Thor let his eyebrows raise, watching as Tony sunk down slowly to his knees.

The Asgardian prince felt himself gulp down a knot in his throat, watching as Tony drug his shorts down all the way, his hard cock bouncing out and standing straight. The dark haired man's hands rested on his own knees for a moment, his brown eyes studying the larger man's nude body, lips parting as his gaze fell down to the length in his face.

Thor let his lips part slowly, a shrill breath leaving his open mouth as Tony brought his hand up, holding the blonde's cock in his grasp, feeling it's weight and heat radiating from the taunt skin. Leaning in, he let his lips rest against the tip of Thor's length before spreading them, letting the throbbing cock slide into his mouth. The taller man felt his pulse pump a little faster, Tony's dripping tongue slithering up the underside of his cock and flicking against his head, the tip of the wet muscle dipping into Thor's slit before he gulped him down all the way, dark eyes hooded by thick eyelashes.

_"_It seems you have done_ this _before, friend," Thor tongued his cheek to stifle an oncoming moan, watching as Tony's eyes flicked up to his face, Thor's fingers coming forward to slide through the dark expanse of Tony's hair. The blonde felt his abdomen clench up, his long body jerking as the inventor's lips slid against his tight skin, releasing the man's cock and watching as a drip of saliva trailed down the pink skin. _  
_

Suddenly Thor was kicking his shorts from around his ankles, dropping to the floor and fisting Tony's hair, bringing him into a wet, tongue-heavy kiss, deep moans vibrating into the billionaire's mouth as he exhaled from his nostrils. Before the dark haired man could reach up to cup Thor's jaw, the larger of the two was turning Tony around, pushing his face against the cerement floor. The Iron Man grunted, eyes glancing back at Thor and wonder why the hell he was enjoying being controlled so much. His thoughts were shoved aside, the Asgardian's fingers beginning to squeeze at his narrow hips once more, moving down to spread his ass wide.

Thor tipped his hips forward, letting his already slick cock slide up and between Stark's ass, teeth pulling back on his own bottom lip as he pressed the tip of his length against Tony's hole. The inventor gripped at the flat floor, his eyebrows knitting as Thor hesitated.

_"Just do it, I can take it." _Tony growled back at Thor, who looked back at him with that concerned expression from before.

"I do not wish to hurt you, as before," The blonde repeated most of what he has said earlier, cock still lightly pressed against Tony's entrance, all of his will-power being used just so he didn't slam into the tight ass underneath him.

_"C'mon big guy, give it to me hard- I know you want to," _Tony said in a harsh whisper, his shoulders tensing as he braced himself against the cold surface beneath him, Thor's grip on his ass tightening. And then the blonde was sinking inside the smaller man, his thick cock being swallowed up and buried to the hilt. Tony's eyes were suddenly wide, a wince creeping over his face as Thor's hips were flush against his ass, the larger man hovering over top of him with heavy breaths leaving his mouth. Thor had never felt something so electrically hot..._so completely tight._

Tony's back was arched downward, his ass up in the air as Thor composed himself, beginning to slide out, the ring of muscle surrounding his cock squeezing around his tip before he plunged back inside. That burning, tight pain was back in Tony's stomach, a combination of the punch from earlier and the massive length penetrating him sending shocks through his spine. Just as the Asgardian began to rear back one more time, Tony thought he had never felt a sting like this in his life, but when the blonde brought himself forward and the head of his cock slammed against the deepest part of Tony's insides, the inventor choked on his own breath, waves of shooting pleasure going through his dick.

After a while the two were beginning to move in rhythm with one another, Tony's arms now straight as he lifted himself up on his hands and knees, his hair dripping with sweat as the blonde pounded into him. Thor's fingers were searching all over the smaller man's slender body, one grasped around his otherwise neglected cock and one sliding up and down his arched back. Tony was grunting, low moans leaving his mouth every now and then when Thor hit the bundle of nerves inside of him.

_"Does this please you Stark?" _Thor was sliding his body over Tony's now, lips against his ear as he flicked his wrist and jerked the dark haired man off, his throbbing cock thrusting and moving inside of Tony. _"Does thou enjoy being taken by the god of thunder?" _

Tony had no words to respond to that brash comment, mostly because it had driven him wild and he was a little embarrassed by the fact. He just continued to be fucked into, the movements of Thor's hand on his cock beginning to take him over the edge.

It wasn't long until the inventor was coming undone underneath Thor's heavy body, his stomach tensing as he felt himself release, his orgasm covering the Asgardian's hand and dripping to the floor. Thor felt the hot liquid slide across his fingers, his own body starting to succumb to the pleasure and quiver into ecstasy.

Stretching his neck to press his lips against Tony's neck, the prince thrust his cock one more time, deep, and came inside of the smaller man, his length throbbing as it squirted out the last bit of his orgasm, his breath huffing out as he felt the stickiness drip down his own thighs.

The two men stayed in the close position for a moment, as if trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. It wasn't Tony had planned on having sex with the guy when he invited him to spar.

* * *

After the two had gotten cleaned up and clothes were put back on, Tony bent down to pick up his bottle, bringing it up to his swollen lips to take a sip of cool water. Nothing had been said between them since they had been on the floor, the silence seeming a bit awkward as Thor walked up beside the shorter man, plucking his hair tie up from the bench they had previously been sitting on and reaching around to pull his hair into that small ponytail once more. Gulping down another drink of water, Tony avoided eye contact when he knew Thor had looked down at him.

Before Tony could bring the bottle's top to his lips once more, he was being turned, Thor's strong hands gently against his face and a chaste kiss being pressed against his mouth. It was a lasting moment, Thor's blue eyes closed as he felt the heat from Tony's face against his own. Pulling back, the blonde let his eyes flutter open, that cute smile playing against his lips as he smoothed his thumb over his friend's cheek.

"Until next time, _Stark_." Thor smirked, turning and walking towards the door, leaving a very flustered Iron Man in his wake.


End file.
